National Security Agency
The National Security Agency (NSA) is the United States government's cryptologic organization, officially established on November 4, 1952. Functionality Responsible for the collection and analysis of foreign communications, it coordinates, directs, and performs highly specialized activities to produce foreign signals intelligence information, which involves a significant amount of cryptanalysis. It is also responsible for protecting U.S. government communications and information systems from similar agencies elsewhere, which involves a significant amount of cryptography. As a component of the Department of Defense, by law the NSA must be directed by a lieutenant general or vice admiral. The NSA is a key component of the U.S. Intelligence Community, which is headed by the Director of National Intelligence. Throughout four seasons, the NSA is seen through the NSA's General Diane Beckman, as she directed Team Bartowski on their various assignments. Known staff Officers * General Diane Beckman - Director of NSA * Bob S. Mickella - Deputy Director of NSA Agents * Colonel John Casey - Colonel rank and member of most valued spy team in the U.S. * Kevin Mock - NSA operative seen in the Intersect update in Chuck vs the Break up * Sarah Cruz - NSA operative seen in the Intersect update in Chuck vs the Break up Former * Dr. Jonah Zarnow - Scientist turned traitor when he tried to sell secrets in the Intersect to North Korea NSA Director In actress Wendy Makkena appeared in a role credited as the National Intelligence Director. In some casting lists the character is identified as "General Mary Beckman." In the episode, the Intelligence Director briefed Casey alongside Director Graham on the Intersect theft, before dispatching him to Burbank to track down Bryce Larkin's contact. Makkena was to continue appearing in this role, however was forced to drop out for unspecified reasons after the pilot was filmed. Bonita Friedericy also auditioned for the role, and took over when Makkena left. Although the Intelligence Director's name was never used in the pilot Friedericy has suggested the two characters are the same, although no official stance by the Schwartz or Fedak exists to confirm this. Bonita Friedericy's portrayal General Diane Beckman is the Director of National Security Agency and is portrayed by actress Bonita Friedericy. She maintains the rank of Brigadier General in the U.S. Air Force. Beckman appeared in the first four seasons as the main addresser to her CIA/NSA joint-ops spy team, Team Bartowski. Beckman slowly begins to develop a much closer appreciation and relationship with Team Bartowski throughout the series. She begins to maintain frequent appearances in person as of Season Four, although still maintains few videoconferencing with the team like she had in the previous three seasons of the show. As of the final season, Beckman serves as an accomplice and a contact for the freelance spy firm Carmichael Industries, after Team Bartowski had been forcibly disbanded against her will during the season four finale, . Stations and Headquarters * Castle * Office of the DNI * Burbank Buy More Category:Organizations Category:Spy world